Lluvia
by DaveDreamzx
Summary: Maxxie necesitaba salir ese día a bailar, a desahogarse. Un día perfecto, una tormenta nocturna. Alguien viene de visita, una persona que quiere terminar con lo que empezó en Rusia. Sensaciones inexplicables...


El día estaba soleado, despejado, demasiado perfecto para ser un día de verdad. Aun así no era más que otro día aburrido en la vida de cualquier individuo. Aburrido para unos; interesante para otros. Para Maxxie, aquel día no era más que uno de esos días perfectos que hay que aprovechar, uno de esos días que son muy escasos en la vida de las personas. Y Maxxie necesitaba disfrutarlo al máximo. Se levantó de aquella cama que había estado ocupando durante esos últimos tres días, su cama, el único lugar donde poder estar sólo y pensar.

Desde la última discusión que tuvo con su padre, Maxxie se había encerrado en su habitación a llorar. No tenía ganas de comer, sólo ganas de dormir, dormir hasta perder la noción del tiempo. Como siempre, se habían peleado por el futuro de Maxxie. Él quiere irse a Londres a bailar, pero su padre no lo deja. Éste dice que seguirá con el trabajo familiar y que no se irá de casa hasta acabar el instituto. Pero Maxxie lo único que quiere es bailar, él es un espíritu libre, un espíritu al que no se le puede encerrar. Demasiado débil. Eso es lo que es, demasiado débil.

Después de ver aquel cielo tan despejado, tan distinto a los demás, Maxxie supo que debía salir de allí. Preparó una maleta, se vistió y salió de aquel apartamento. Se dirigió a su lugar favorito, una azotea inmensa en la que poder bailar. Para eso había salido aquel día, para bailar. Necesitaba hacerlo.

Encendió la mini cadena que siempre deja allí. Como nadie pasa por esa azotea, se podría decir que es prácticamente suya.

Se relajó. Cogió aire. Cerró los ojos. Y entonces empezó a bailar.

Era un baile distinto, un baile que hasta él nunca imaginó que podría bailar. Acostumbrado a bailes modernos y al hip-hop, no entendía por qué aquel día se sentía con las ganas de bailar una unión de ballet y contemporáneo. Un baile que reflejaba sus sentimientos, que reflejaba demasiado sus sentimientos. Con los ojos cerrados, Maxxie se dejó llevar. El baile no es como las mates, en matemáticas dos más dos siempre es cuatro; en el baile todo se guía por las emociones.

Sintió el aire correr por todas las partes de su cuerpo. La brisa en su cara. El contacto con el suelo. Todo hacía posible que Maxxie se sintiera bien, y eso es lo que necesitaba. Pasó mucho tiempo así, bailando guiado por lo que sentía, mientras que la música cambiaba y no dejaba de sonar. El tiempo cambió, pero no a mal. Siguió despejado y perfecto, pero aun así Maxxie no abrió los ojos.

Cuando por fin decidió abrirlos se encontraba en el suelo frío de la azotea. La música había dejado de sonar y el cielo se volvía oscuro. Empezaba a anochecer. Maxxie cogió su maleta y con todos sus emociones expresadas volvió a casa.

Cuando entró en aquel pequeño apartamento necesitó encender las luces porque la oscuridad se había apoderado de él. Tiró la maleta nada más entrar, se desnudó y se fue a la ducha. El agua tocaba su piel de forma delicada, tan delicada que casi ni se sentía. Fue un baño que necesitaba, se sintió mucho mejor. Con una toalla amarrada por la cintura paseó por el apartamento con paso suave. Sus padres habían salido el fin de semana con unos amigos a una casa de campo. Maxxie no había querido ir, se sentía muy débil después de aquella discusión. Fue a su habitación y se acostó en la cama, mirando el techo. Pensó que tal vez debía salir con los chicos. Tal vez Anwar, Jal, Michelle o incluso Chris podrían alegrarlo, pero pasó. No los había llamado desde hacía días, únicamente avisó a Anwar de la discusión aquella noche porque habían quedado y él no se sentía con fuerzas para salir.

Hubo un ruido. Un ruido notable. Maxxie se sobresaltó y se levantó de la cama. Se erizó y sintió un escalofrío por la espalda.

-¿Quién está ahí?- gritó. Le costó pronunciar aquellas palabras porque hacía tiempo que no hablaba con nadie, y hasta sintió su voz distinta.

No hubo respuesta. La respiración de Maxxie se aceleró y no podía controlarlo. Únicamente quería salir corriendo de allí, pero sus piernas se lo impedían.

Otro ruido. Ahora mucho más cerca. Una sombra. Unos ojos azules.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó el intruso.

-¿Qué coño haces aquí?- contestó cabreado Maxxie- Me has asustado.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención.

-¿Qué quieres Tony?

Maxxie realmente estaba furioso, tanto que no se había percatado de que Tony, el intruso, estaba empapado de arriba abajo. Entonces fue cuando miró por la ventana y se fijó que estaba lloviendo, una lluvia que amenazaba con grandes vientos. Después de todo, ¿Qué día perfecto no termina en desgracia?. En su habitación siempre hacía calor, es una cosa que ni él mismo puede explicar, por eso no había sentido el frío que debía de haber tras las ventanas.

Tony estaba tiritando. Toda su ropa estaba mojada, su pelo también.

-Espera aquí, te traeré una toalla- le ofreció Maxxie a Tony.

Se fue de la habitación y se dirigió a coger dos toallas. Tony mientras tanto se sentó en la cama a esperarlo. Todavía tiritando se sentía muy confuso y perdido. Maxxie volvió y le tendió una toalla a Tony; con la otra que trajo se dedicó a secarle el pelo. Tony se tapó con aquella toalla. Maxxie parecía entretenido mientras secaba su pelo.

-Vine a ver cómo estabas- dijo por fin Tony, aún con la voz temblando- Anwar nos dijo que habías vuelvo a tener la discusión con tu padre. Lo siento.

-No pasa nada, simplemente necesitaba tiempo para estar sólo.

-No nos has llamado ni contestado a nuestros mensajes. Especialmente a los míos- dijo Tony cabreado- Pensé que ya te había pasado algo.

-¿Qué se supone que debería de haberme pasado?- preguntó Maxxie.

-Con lo débil que eres imaginé que te había dado por tirarte por la ventana.

Maxxie imitó una risa. En realidad no tenía ganas de reírse pero Tony consiguió sacarle una sonrisa. El pelo de Tone estaba ya seco por lo que dejo su labor y se levantó.

-Toma- le dijo a Tony mientras le tendía unos calzoncillos secos- Báñate y ponte esto. Voy a buscarte ropa seca.

-Gracias- contestó.

Maxxie se fue de la habitación y buscó ropa seca. Tony se dirigió al baño, allí se desnudó y se metió debajo de aquella agua caliente que salía de la ducha. Estuvo así un buen tiempo, recobrando el calor y sintiéndose mejor. Salió del baño envuelto en la toalla y volvió a la habitación de Maxxie. Éste no se encontraba allí. Supuso que estaría buscando algo de ropa.

Volvió con ropa seca entre las manos.

-Toma- dijo dándole aquella ropa seca a Tony.

-Gracias- puedo decir él.

Maxxie empezó a vestirse también. Llevaba todo aquel tiempo con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, y pensó que ya era hora de vestirse. Tony optó por lo mismo. Se vistió con aquella ropa seca de Maxxie. El olor que desprendían le recordaba a su propietario y le gustó mucho.

Maxxie se asomó por la ventana y vio que no paraba de llover y averiguó que eso llevaría su tiempo.

-¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí?- la pregunta de Tony le sorprendió.

-Supongo que sí- fue la respuesta.

Maxxie le preparó una colchoneta en el suelo de su habitación. Extendió una manta por encima y cogió una almohada del salón. Tony mientras tanto se dedicaba a observarlo. No se movía de su sitio.

-Gracias por ayudarme- dijo Maxxie en una ocasión mientras colocaba la colchoneta.

No tuvo respuesta.

Más tarde se encontraban allí, en la habitación de Maxxie. Él en su cama y Tony en una colchoneta. Hacía frío, mucho frío para tratarse de la habitación de Maxxie. La lluvia no paraba de caer y el amenazador viento que azotaba la ventana no decidía parar.

Maxxie empezaba a tener sueño. Sus párpados se caían solos. Pero se sobresaltó cuando sintió alguien a su lado.

-Pero, ¿Qué coño...?- preguntó Maxx.

-Ahí abajo hace mucho frío.

-A joderse- contestó fríamente Maxxie- Además, mi cama es demasiada pequeña para nosotros dos.

-Únicamente si no nos separamos mucho.

Esa contestación no se la esperaba Maxxie, el cual se giró hacia la cara de Tony. Los ojos azules de Tone sobresalían sobre aquella oscuridad asfixiante. Se había acercado demasiado a él, podía sentir su aliento caliente en su cara. No hablaron, se quedaron un tiempo así, mirándose a los ojos. Las manos de Tony acercaron aún más a Maxxie. Éste no opuso resistencia. La verdad es que ya no sentía tanto frío como antes. Tone acercó peligrosamente más su cara hacia la de Maxxie. Sus labios se acariciaron. Los ojos de Tony seguían ahí, con fijeza en los de Maxxie. Otra vez sus labios se acercaron, fundiéndose en un solo beso.

Maxxie reaccionó y se alejo de Tony.

-¿Qué coño estás haciendo?

-Lo que debería de haber terminado en Rusia.

-Tone, aquello fue un error- dijo Maxxie recordando lo sucedido en su último viaje a Rusia.

-Sabes que no lo fue.

Él tenía razón. No fue un error. Maxxie no paraba nunca de recordar aquel momento, aquel beso. Tony parecía que tampoco. Lentamente Maxxie se acercó otra vez y fue él esa vez quién acercó sus labios. Aquel beso fue mucho más profundo. Muchísimo mas profundo. Se acercaron aun más, uniendo sus cuerpos.

Tony acariciaba la piel de Maxxie con delicadeza, como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Maxxie a su vez agarraba el pelo de Tony con fuerza, expresando lo que sentía. Se fueron quitando la ropa poco a poco, incluso Maxxie aun no recuerda cuando se la quitó. Sus cuerpos estaban calientes, tanto que nadie podría decir que fuera de aquella habitación una lluvia se llevaba todo lo que había por delante. Se balancearon y Tony se colocó sobre Maxxie, con delicadeza, para no hacerle daño.

Empezaron a sudar. Sus cuerpos estaban tan pegados que podían sentir los latidos del corazón del otro. Despegaron sus labios, después de aquel interminable beso. Maxxie necesitó un gran esfuerzo para coger aire. Se había olvidado respirar. Tony empezó a besarlo por la oreja, bajando a su cuello, donde estuvo gran tiempo. Maxxie acariciaba su espalda, formando caricias. Tony paró y subió su cabeza hasta tenerla frente a la de Maxxie.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Maxx.

-Demasiado.

Tony volvió a bajar la cabeza, siguió besándolo por el cuello. Maxxie, mientras tanto, seguía dibujando caricias en su espalda, y agarrando el pelo de Tone con fuerza. Aunque a éste parecía que no le dolía. Poco a poco Tony siguió bajando, pero Maxxie lo agarró por la cara y lo subió con delicadeza. Otro beso apasionado. Éste aún mucho más fuerte, si cabe la posibilidad. Tone penetró con suavidad, no quería hacerle daño. Maxxie sintió algo inexplicable que todavía sigue sin poder expresar con palabras. Los movimientos fueron lentos y pausados. Los cuerpos formaron uno. Una fusión incomprendible.

El calor que generaron dichos individuos inundó la habitación. El espejo se ahumó. Tone, a su vez, también podía sentir aquella sensación tan extraña que Maxxie estaba experimentando.

Nunca lo había sentido, ni con Michelle. Él seguía con aquellos movimientos suaves para evitar hacerle daño a Max. Éste se aferró a la manta con fuerza mientras besaba a Tony con delicadeza en los labios.

Hubo un momento en el que el movimiento aceleró. En ese momento dejó de ser pausado y suave y se convirtió en uno rápido y desesperado. El beso se volvió salvaje. Maxxie agarraba con mucha más fuerza la espalda de Tone acercándolo más. La respiración de ambos se volvió entrecortada y aferrada. Debían respirar entre beso y beso. El orgasmo se hizo aún mas notable. No lo podían controlar. Tony tampoco.

-No pares por favor- pidió Maxxie.

Y Tony no lo hizo, no paró. Siguieron con aquella aferración, con aquella necesidad. Se oyó un trueno, uno de los tantos con los que amenazaba la tormenta.

Todavía Maxxie recuerda aquella noche, aquella desesperación, aquel beso...


End file.
